Mr. Sandman
Mr. Sandman has made several video game appearances; his first was in 1984 as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He then appeared in 1987's Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!!, now the #1 contender for the WVBA World Title. After that, Sandman dropped down to the WVBA Major Circuit and subsequently became champion there, as seen in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!! from 1994. His fighting style is very similar to that of Bald Bull. His signature technique, 'Dreamland Express' ('Midnight Sleeper' in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!), consists of three consecutively thrown uppercuts. He also does it before the bell rings in the first round but that one is four uppercuts. In his first two appearances, Mr. Sandman's fighting style is arguably the most novel in the game. He possesses a vast array of jabs, hooks, and uppercuts, and his unique timing can easily confuse players. Sandman also features outstanding defense. In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Mr. Sandman's range of attacks was somewhat standardized, making for less of a challenge, but he still retained his defensive prowess; he is the only fighter in the game who can guard himself while stunned. He is possibly inspired by the Philadelphia-raised Joe Frazier. Mr. Sandman has also appeared in a Topps trading card series. He is voiced in the Wii title by Riley Inge. Appearances ''Punch-Out!!'' (1984) Mr. Sandman's first appearance was as the WVBA World Champion in the original Punch-Out!!. He fights almost identically as the other boxers, except he's a lot stronger, more accurate and nimble. There's no way to fake him out and get a punch in. Also, when he's knocked down, he can get back up much stronger. The Player will have to wait for an opening and then punch him. He also manages to find unstoppable combinations that the player just have to duck before he can start hitting him. After defeating him, the player becomes the new champion ''Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream'' (1987–1990) Mr. Sandman returned in Mike Tyson's Punch-Out!! being dropped down to #1 in the world circuit with Super Macho Man being the champion. He retained his incredible defense and fighting skills though so it won't be an easy battle. The biggest difference with him is that he can now use 'Dreamland Express' as a strong special attack. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) In the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, Mr. Sandman's range of attacks was somewhat standardized, making for less of a challenge, but he still retained his defensive prowess; he is the only fighter in the game who can guard himself while stunned. He's also often regarded as being a lot harder than the previous opponents. His Special attack, 'Dreamland Express' had its name changed to 'Midnight Sleeper' in this game. He is a palette swap of Bald Bull . ''Punch-Out!!'' (2009) Mr. Sandman is the World Champion, having won against every opponent in the game (besides Donkey Kong), including Super Macho Man, as shown in his Montage. He uses the same punches before including his signature Dreamland Express punch. "Z"s comes out of his face when you punch him. Title Defense Mode Mr. Sandman returns to challenge Mac in Title Defense to get back his belt from Mac. He uses his old attacks and a wink hook too(punch him when he does the wink) and has a completely new attack scheme. he has a new haircut and his clothes have a different color from before. In the montage before the fight, Mr. Sandman saw a picture of Little Mac and started getting worked up, bent on revenge. This caused him to knock an entire building down leaving a huge pile of just ruins. His Title Defense self appears to share some designs with "Iron" Mike Tyson, including some of Mike's punches from the original NES game. To get an instant KO off of Mr. Sandman you are going to have try really hard. You need to get a 3-Star Uppercut right on his chin when he taunts you with "Boo". He usually will do this during the Dreamland Express, or to psyche you out. If you see his shoulders hunch, try for the punch and you'll instantly send him to Dreamland for a very good time. Exhibition challenges Challenger: * Find 7 ways to earn stars * Defeat Mr. Sandman and evade every Dreamland-Express combo * Defeat Mr. Sandman without dodging, ducking or blocking a punch Quotes Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream (NES) * "Bedtime for Little Mac!" * "Hey! Mac Baby... Say Goodnight!" * "I think you're gonna have a nightmare tonight!" * "Welcome to dreamland baby!" Super Punch-Out!! (SNES) * "Had your goodnight kiss? 'Cause I'm about to put you down for the night." (first match) * "I hate holding back. This time I won't hesitate to use all my power on you." (rematch) * "Ready for your nap now? I demand a rematch!" (endgame) Punch-Out!! (Wii) * "Afraid?" (Before Dreamland Express combo) * "Stand still!" (Before right delayed overhand) * "Night, night!" (Before left delayed jab) * "You want some more?!" (when Mac gets up from the canvas) * "Tell your face to leave my fists alone!" (during intermission) * "This title's mine, Mac, you ain't never gonna take it!" (during intermission) * "I hate nightmares, not a rematch." (endgame) * "Hey, Mac Baby. Brush your teeth, it's bedtime!" (during Title Defense intermission) * "It's way past your bedtime, Mac baby!" (Title Defense Intermission) * "I'm gonna eat you... for bedtime snack! Mmmm..." (Title Defense Intermission) Trivia * Intriguingly, in all of his 2D appearances, he has had the same body type as Bald Bull. * Mr. Sandman, along with Bald Bull and Super Macho Man, have been featured as an opponent in more Punch-Out!! games than any other character. That's every game except for the arcade Super Punch-Out!!. ' Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Punch-Out!! featuring Mr. Dream characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters